dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball FighterZ
, , |media = |requirements = |input = }} is an upcoming ''Dragon Ball'' video game developed by and published by Bandai Namco for Playstation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows via Steam. It is scheduled to be released in January 26, 2018 for Japan, North America, and Europe. Confirmed by Bandai Namco, this game will have both a Japanese and English dubbing, with the English dubbing being handled by Funimation. Gameplay The gameplay borrows concepts from several other fighting games, primarily the Marvel vs. Capcom series' control scheme and team mechanics, with three primary attack buttons and one unique action button plus a few others. Unlike the Arc System Works-developed Extreme Butouden, FighterZ plays out in a scheme much closer to many other of the traditional Arc System Works-developed fighting games (via running on the same graphics as Guilty Gear Xrd). The three primary attack buttons unlike in other fighting games come with a twist; light attacks are the same as in other games, while medium attacks are a mix of both traditional medium and heavy attacks, while a heavy attack is a move that knocks the opponent away with a heavy blow. The unique action button by itself, or with a direction or special move motion allows for a ki blast or ki-based special moves to be performed. Players each select three characters to form a team. One character is controlled, and can be switched with one of the other characters at any time. Players can also call one of their other characters to perform an "Assist" move, allowing simultaneous attacks and combos with the entire team. All three of a team's characters must be defeated for a match to end. The universal "Vanish" and "Sparking Blast" moves resemble the Roman Cancel system commonly found in Arc System Works games and the Guilty Gear series' Dust attacks respectively (styled akin to both before Xrd and after Xrd), while the "Super Dash" move resembles the Homing system of Arcana Heart and is akin to the Homing dashes seen in other Dragon Ball fighting games. Just like in the said classic Dragon Ball fighting games, characters can "Ki Charge" to raise their power level akin to other fighting game mechanics that allow for gauge-charging. Also added are the ability to deflect Ki blasts or other projectiles via a parry mechanic, as well as being able to use a Dragon Rush that acts akin to a basic throw that launches the victim away while the attack flight-dashes after them. Other mechanics involve the usage of the auto-combo system utilized by fighting games as of Persona 4: Arena (tap one button for an automatic preset combo), which now also applies to the medium attack button as well (giving all characters two auto-combos). Forward + medium attack is also a universal overhead attack for all characters, which cannot be chained out of. Nearly all characters are also planned to have differing playstyles/archetypes apart from each other akin to more contemporary fighting games as opposed to using recycled base movesets such as in the Budoukai games. An Instant Kill-like cutscene known as “Dramatic Finish” is only on two certain characters, if one of them won the match. Story In the main story Android 16 will play a prominent role - having mysteriously been revived, along with a "mysterious army" of Super Androids who look like the Z Fighters, and then the Z Fighters are taken down left and right. Android 21, an all new female character, will also play a role in the story. Timeline placement The events of this game occur after Dragon Ball Z has ended. Bulma and Android 18 appearing as they did in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and its anime adaption Golden Frieza Saga, while Goku and Vegeta are wearing their regular gi/armor, suggests that the story of this game occurs sometime after the Universe 6 Saga as well as after the Future Trunks Saga. Characters Battle Stages * World Tournament Stage * Islands *Destroyed West City *West City * Planet Namek * Destroyed Namek *Cell Games Arena * Space (Earth) * Spinach Wastes * Wasteland * Wasteland (Dusk) * Sacred World of the Kai * Underground Lake Pre-Order Bonus and Editions The '''CollectorZ Edition *The game *Three Art Boards *An Exclusive Steelbook *A 7" statue of Super Saiyan Goku The Ultimate Edition *The game *FighterZ Pass (8 new characters) *Anime Music Pack (11 songs from the Anime) *Commentator Voice Pack Pre-Ordering the game grants purchasers *Early unlock for two characters Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta *2 Exclusive Lobby avatars *Early access to the Open Beta Trivia * This is the last game where Hiromi Tsuru voiced Bulma before her passing. * This is the first game where Matthew Mercer voices Hit as he was voiced by Aaron Roberts in Xenoverse 2 before his casting. * This is the first game where Laura Bailey does not voice Kid Trunks instead he is voiced by Alexis Tipton who has been voicing the character since Dragon Ball Super (anime). * This is the first game where Daman Mills voices Frieza. * Jeannie Tirado who voices Android 21 also voices Pan in Dragon Ball Super (anime). Gallery References Site Navigation fr:Dragon Ball FighterZ it:Dragon Ball FighterZ es:Dragon Ball FighterZ pt-br:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video games with original storylines